Family Bonding?
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: The Cullens, plus Bella go to a lake. Carlilse desides to make it last longer, into a full blown camping trip! OOC!
1. Pushing and Fighting Already?

Carlisle'sPOV

Esme and I were sitting in the living room and all the kids were off doing their own thing. They were at least in the house, but we weren't doing anything as a family like a normal family would. Like game night or movie night. We can never do those things. Most of the time it either ends in a fight or an over-heated make out session in front of everyone causing everyone evacuating the room for a few hours.

Bella and Edward were in Edwards room talking about their soon to be wedding and future. Alice and Jasper were in their room talking about nothing and everything. Rosalie and Emmett were a bit _busy, _but luckily in their room...this time.

I sighed, thinking that we should start doing more family activities. Something that doesn't involve a house, not that it would stop them. We could do something as a family, at least once a month. Tomorrows Saturday so we can start tomorrow.

Esme turned to me. "What is it, dear?" She asked sweetly.

I turned to look at her. "Well, I was thinking we could do something as a family. Something that doesn't involve the house. Go into the wildlife maybe." Nature walk? No Emmett would just love to scare the animals away. Jasper would probably attack it. Edward he would scare them away if the came within 100 feet of Bella. Bella would be consistently tripping over the uneven ground....

"That sounds like a good idea, honey, but I don't know about the kids. She said skeptically.

"That's what I fear." I admitted sadly.

~*~*~*~

Emmett and Jasper, gladly, excepted, while Alice and Rosalie complained about their clothes and touching slimy fish. Edward _tried _to argue him and Bella out of it, saying Bella could fall in and drowned with her clumsiness.

After that last remark Bella took Edward into another room and talked some sense to his over protective side. When they came back Bella was smiling and Edward looked embarrassed. After I got Alice and Rosalie to agree I went to the garage to get four fishing poles and eight buckets. I put them in the back of the jeep and I went to my Mercedes started it up. Esme, Edward and Bella were already in their seats. I waited for the others to pile into the jeep and had them go first, since I, supposedly, drive slow.

I only noise was the low purr of the engine and Edward and Bella's soft whispered conversations.

When we arrived at the secluded lake we spotted the jeep with the girls perched on top. They were intently staring at something in front of them, but the jeep was in the way so I couldn't tell what they were staring at.

Edward let out a small chuckle. That had me carious. _What is it, Edward? _I asked in my head. He just shook his head nodding in the direction of the jeep, I guess, meaning we'll find out soon.

I parked next to the jeep and we all got out and walked around the jeep to see Emmett running around in the water at waist high. He was flailing his arms and running as fast as he could around a small circle. Bella was the one to speak. "Awe! Emmett your scaring the fish away!" She run to the ledge scolding Emmett. "Get out! When you go fishing you need fish. Come on, Emmett!" I'm surprised, Bella actually seems interested in this.

Emmett ran towards Bella, slopping her with water, then he shook off like a dog, soaking her more. He started laughing, pointing at Bella. "You look like a drowned Jake!" He was laughing to much to notice Bella push him backwards. He fell into the water with a splash soaking himself from head to toe.

We started laughing at Emmett's surprised face. Jasper came over and gave her a high five. "'Bout time someone beats Emmett."

"And it was a weak human, no offense." Alice said smiling at Bella then sticking her tongue out at Emmett.

"Now _you _scared the fishes away, Bella." Emmett said smiling at Bella. Her smile didn't fade.

She, instead, shrugged. "Pushing a big, _scary, _vampire in the water was worth it." She said walking away, behind the jeep and Edward hurried off.

"No! Bella don't open the-" There was a low thud.

I rushed over to see the things for fishing all over the ground. How did that girl cause everything to fall to the floor? It was all back towards the seats.

"Luck is never on her side." Edward said picking up a bucket and fishing pole for Bella and him, while Bella glared at him. That boy is really pushing it, I thought, chuckling to myself. I grabbed the rest of the poles and buckets, setting them in front of the jeep. Emmett and Jasper rushed over and grabbed the same pole.

"Hey! I touched it first!" Emmett yelled shoving Jasper.

"No you didn't, I did! Let go!" He shoved him back.

"No! You!" Emmett said pulling the pole. I'm surprised they didn't rip it in half yet.

I saw Bella coming up behind Emmett. She spoke in a deathly sweet voice. "Drop it, Emmett." And he did as he was told and Jasper ran off with the pole and grabbed a bucket on the way. Alice hopped off the top of the jeep and landed on her feet, following Jasper to the other end of the lake.

Emmett growled. "I really hate our new soon to be little sister." He grabbed a pole and bucket, then walked to the pond. Rosalie stayed on the jeep filing her nails.

"Rose, this is a family thing, now get down and fish." She huffed in annoynce and got down, following Emmett.

I picked up the last pole and bucket, heading over to where Esme sat. Her feet in the water. "How do you think this is going to work out?" She asked looking up at me. "Jasper and Emmett already got in a fight, over a fishing pole, if I may add. Emmett hates Bella, supposedly. Edward is digging himself in a huge hole with what he does and says to Bella. Rosalie would rather be working on her nails..." She trailed off.

"Maybe this wasnt as good an idea as I thought."

**Okay, this is brand new story and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I was going to make this a two chapter story but I think its going to be longer. Just please review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter. I could use suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter.**


	2. Fishy

**I have changed the title but that is it. There has been no changes to the first chapter at all.**

We all sat in our picked spots with no interruptions, random fights or anything. It was completely quiet besides the conversations everyone was having. The loudest one was coming from our far right, which was Bella and Edward. I looked over to see Bella had the fishing pole in her hand and she was sitting in Edwards lap. He was whispering in her ear and she giggled, then I saw the pole slightly jerk and Bella jumped up.

"I think I caught something!" She yelled, causing it to echo off the surrounding trees and mountains.

Everyone was over to her in seconds, but Rosalie, while she reeled in the line. Then the hook came up out of the water there was nothing there. Emmett started laughing. "You scared it away with your big mouth. Nice one." Bella didn't comment, but she did glare at Emmett then turned around, back to the lake.

Out of no where Bella screamed, which, surprisingly, made all of us, but Alice, jump. "What is that? An alligator?" Bella asked, panicked.

Everyone started laughing and I was trying to hide it as a cough, but Bella wasn't fooled. "Yeah, Bella, it is and its gonna get you. You better run if you fear your life. Ah...! Here it comes!" Emmett yelled and 'hid' behind Bella, who was now angry and not scared.

"Your so immature. I swear!" Bella yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh... Bella swears! Your a bad girl! How dare you. Shame on you." Emmett tisked Bella.

I chuckled. "Emmett your not any different. So I suggest you leave Bella allow before she gets anymore upset and pushes you again."

Emmett growled and Bella stuck her tongue out. "Hey! Don't growl at your father." Esme scolded.

Bella started laughing and we all stared at her. "Ha! Don't... growl at...your fath...er. Ha! That sounds.. sooo... funny." She stopped laughing just as quickly as she started. "Ya get it? Humans don't growl... Oh forget it." She said rolling her eyes and sitting back down. Everyone left and went to there spots again, but Emmett and Jasper were a little to close for comfort.

I could hear them whispering, but I couldn't make out the words. Emmett and Jasper looked past Esme and I, to Edward and he nodded, smiling. When Edward looked back over the pond I looked over at Jasper and Emmett again. I looked over in time to see their mischievous grins. I just ignored it, thinking that they saw me looking, which I know they did, and want to 'scare' me.

I looked down at Esme, she was looking over the lake. We were in the shade, but the sun shown on the lake causing it to sparkle. I heard a splash and my head wiped over to my left. Jasper was laying on his back in the water and Emmett was standing over him, smiling.

"My god, Emmett! Your so freakin' gay." Jasper said standing up, at inhuman speed he flung Emmett through the air and he landed in the water. For a fourth of a second he was under water, but then reappeared. He swam till he could reach the bottom then he started running.

I saw Edward 'causually' walk over to them, then just watched them, but I had a feeling he was there for another reason then to get a better view. I looked behind me to see Bella still sitting there, looking at everything happening in front of her. When she saw me staring she smiled then got up. She started walking over, but tripped a small pebble and she ended up in my lap. She quickly stood up. "That was awkward." I heard her mumble to herself and I just chuckled. She sat back down next to Esme and she put her arm around Bella's shoulder. I searched for Rosalie and Alice and found them back on the roof of the Jeep.

Once Emmett got out of the water he stopped dead in his tracks, then started laughing. He put his hand down his pants then he pulled out a fish. We busted out laughing. He threw the fish in the water, then Jasper held up has hand, like he was at school, wanting to be called on. "That gave me a great idea!" When he said that the guys jumped in the water causing a huge splash that even got us soaked. They are so lucky its an, unnaturally, warm day in Forks or Bella would be freezing.

Fish started flying everywhere and no where. Some were landing on the ground and others just landed back in the water. I didn't really get the idea of there little game but it looked as though they were having fun. It was fine with me, but I knew, somehow, this would turn into a fight. Plus, the ladies were here just watching, which wouldn't be much fun, but I have to admit, I, myself, find it fun. I wouldn't mind joining them, but I know they would despise that. _I just love how much they think of me_. I though sarcastically.

Every once in a while I would see a head come up, but they mostly stayed underwater. When I saw all three heads up I spoke up. "You know, this a family thing. Not a boys only thing. I would like you guys to stop with you childish games-" Edward interrupted me.

"Oh, don't say that. I still heard your thoughts. You were just itching to join us." Edward smirked. _Smart-ass. _I thought though I hardly every curse, only for... Fun, I guess, you could say. "Oh, now who's the one cursing?" He asked smiling he signature crooked grin.

"Let me start over. Though, how much I would like to join you in your games, I would like you to stop. Because one, like I said before, this is a family thing and I would like to do this as a family, not split up. Boys and girls. And two, because you took half the fish out of the water." They looked around and we all laughed. "Now put them all back in the water." They stopped laughing and groaned. "Hey, don't complain. You all did it and how would it look if someone came by and saw all the fish laying everywhere?" They quickly cleaned it up and there was one last fish laying in front of the jeep. Jasper ran and picked it up but it 'slipped' out of his hands and landed on Rosalie's lap.

"Damn you Jasper!" She yelled, leaping off the jeep. Jasper started running and Rosalie was right behind him.

"And what did you say about this so called 'family bonding' again?" Esme asked smirking.

**Okay, so what do you think? I used the title of the story in here. Haha! Are any of the characters a little to ooc? Like with Bella and the alligator in the beginning? If you think so please tell me which because I want to try and stick to them as good as I can. But anyway. Do the normal Review. Oh and thanks to my first four reviews, Orphan Ashley, SECRETLYALICECULLEN, Kazume Suigama, and princess1996. This chapter was for you guys and you all rock. And thanks to bullriding lover, along with the people that review, for adding me to your alerts. And for princess1996 for adding my story to your favorites. And also, if you have any reviews please tell me. I really need some because I had a tough time trying to write this chapter. You can either PM me or make it as a review. I take anonymous and signed, so please. I really want reviews because even, as the writer, I find this funny. Please please please, review. And suggestions. I really need them. Also if you can think of a great title for this chapter that would be great. :)**


	3. Camping?

_"Let me start over. Though, how much I would like to join you in your games, I would like you to stop. Because one, like I said before, this is a family thing and I would like to do this as a family, not split up. Boys and girls. And two, because you took half the fish out of the water." They looked around and we all laughed. "Now put them all back in the water." They stopped laughing and groaned. "Hey, don't complain. You all did it and how would it look if someone came by and saw all the fish laying everywhere?" They quickly cleaned it up and there was one last fish laying in front of the jeep. Jasper ran and picked it up but it 'slipped' out of his hands and landed on Rosalie's lap._

_"Damn you Jasper!" She yelled, leaping off the jeep. Jasper started running and Rosalie was right behind him._

_"And what did you say about this so called 'family bonding' again?" Esme asked smirking._

"Again, maybe it wasn't the greatest idea." But I'm sure that was an accident. I mean, Jasper's a gentleman, he wouldn't do something like that. Would he?

"Yes." Edward coughed then he started walking over with Bella behind him. Rosalie was still chasing Jasper and Emmett and Alice were watching. When he reached me he started talking. "Yes, of course, Jasper did that on purpose. If you think that was an accident, well then, you don't know him very good. Your always at the hospital, so that could be the reason why you don't know us very well, but ask Esme." He looked at her. "Isn't it always like this?"

Esme nodded and looked up at me sadly. "Why didn't you tell me, honey? I could have came home early to help you with the kids." I said.

Edward scoffed. "Were not kids. We are young adults."

"Actually, you are still a teenager and the rest are young adults, but none of you act your age." Esme said.

Edward frowned. "Don't remind me that I'm younger. Even my fiancee is older, but I act my age."

Bella turned and glared at him. "Whats that suppose to mean? Are you embarrassed that I'm older then you? Do you rather someone your age or younger?"

"No, no, Bella. Your perfect. I was just trying to make a point. Lets go and catch some fish." Edward said, practically, dragging Bella back to the pond.

"Well, that was different." Esme smiled and turned to face me.

"Maybe, hes right. I don't know my own kids enough. Maybe we should have an extended family bonding time. What do you think?" I need to learn them better and I know just the thing. Camping will do. we will not tolerate certain things, but I'll explain that when we are ready for it, because knowing them they will forget, though they can't.

"Well, I don't know. This is only a one day thing and its already turned into a normal day at home. I doubt you'll be able to get to know your children better, because you need to work at school. And there young adults.... and teenagers. You know how they like to be by themselves and away from there parents. But, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking camping. You know, then we can share things at night around a fire." Wow, how childish does that sound?

"But what about Bella? She has to sleep at night." I looked over at Edward and Bella and she was about 5 feet away from him. And he looked sad, so I'm guess they got into a little fight, but I'm sure they'll be over it by the time were ready to leave.

"That's fine. She'll sleep while the other, plus ourselves are around the fire." Who this really work, though? Would Emmett plan a trick on Bella and sneak off, so he can put the plan in action?

"You know how Edwards going to want to be in the tent with Bella, so nothing happens to her. How do you think the others will feel? Even though we know that there not doing anything, the others will feel like its unfair. Don't you think?" Esme asked.

She has a point, but whats the point in not doing it? If it doesn't work out then we wont do it ever again, but if it does. Well we found something we can always do as a family. "I see where your coming out, but I still think we should give it a try."

I looked out over to all our kids. Rosalie was still chasing Jasper around and Alice and Emmett were still glaring and yelling. "Stop it, Rosalie! Stop chasing him!" Alice yelled. "No, no, Rosalie, keep chasing him! Take his skinny ass down!" Emmett yelled and clapped his hands when Rosalie closed closer to him and Alice growled.

"Damn it, Jasper, get back here!" Rose yelled when Jasper picked up the pace and gained a little more distance.

"You'll never take me alive, bee-och!" He yelled back then broke into laughter which slowed him down and Rose caught up to him and pouched.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled and everyone froze and looked my way. "You will all calm down and act your age. Now, your mother and I have come up with an idea, so we can get to know you better." I paused, so those words could soak in. "We are planning on a camping trip now. It will start tomorrow morning, when Bella wakes up. I do not want any complains, only agreeness. Am I heard?" They all nodded there heads, but dared not to voice their true opinions.

**Okay, deffently one of my better chapters, but I didnt really have any ideas on how to make this chapter, but what do you think? I need suggestions, but I think I have the next chapter figured out, I think, but after that I think I'm gonna need help, so please give me some if you have any. Review!**


	4. Back Home, for a Little

"_Damn it, Jasper, get back here!" Rose yelled when Jasper picked up the pace and gained a little more distance._

_"You'll never take me alive, bee-och!" He yelled back then broke into laughter which slowed him down and Rose caught up to him and pouched._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled and everyone froze and looked my way. "You will all calm down and act your age. Now, your mother and I have come up with an idea, so we can get to know you better." I paused, so those words could soak in. "We are planning on a camping trip now. It will start tomorrow morning, when Bella wakes up. I do not want any complains, only agreeness. Am I heard?" They all nodded there heads, but dared not to voice their true opinions._

After that they all started back up again. Now that Rose had Jasper pinned she slapped him in the face and he started laughing, but Alice didnt think it was to funny. She leaped of the jeep and started running after them. Emmett leaped off to and ran after Alice. He talked her to the ground and she started thrashing to try and get loose. She gave up after Rose slapped him one more time for laughing and calling her a bitch.

I sighed and turned my back, looking at Edward and Bella, "Why cant the others be like that?"

."There fighting, Carlisle."Esme said. Yes, there were 5 yards away from each other but they were still quiet. Not fighting out loud that Rose and Emmett like to do. I think they are loud at everything. But I guess they are just a quiet couple. Bella gets that from Charlie and I assume Edward gets that from me, for being with my for so long.

Bella looked at Edward, because, I'm guessing, she saw him staring at her from the corner of her eye. Edward patted the ground and I heard her let out a sigh but got up and sat next to him. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. I saw her lips moving but couldn't hear what she was saying, then Edward looked over at me then smiled and nodded.

Bella got up and started walking towards me. "What do you need, dear?"

"Well, I don't mind the camping trip or anything, but I need to tell Charlie."

"Oh, yes."I took out my phone and handed it to her. She thanked me and dialed her number.

"Cheif Swan?" She asked, so I guess she called the station. _Bella, are you okay? _I heard on the other end. "Yes, dad, I'm fine, but Carlilse and Esme are planning on making this an extended thing, so were going camping for a few days. Is that okay with you?" I heard no answer then a, _You? Camping. Bells, you hate the outdoors life. I was surprised that you went to this thing today. _I chuckled and Bella groaned, know I could hear every word he was saying, "Dad, come on. That's not funny. Can I please just have and answer?" _Yeah, sure, you can go, just dont get eaten by a bear or worst fall down. _He said chuckling and so did I but Bella didn't find it so funny. "Ha ha, dad, so funny."_Oh, lighten up, Bella. Your lucky I'm letting you go on a camping trip with Edward. You said Carlisle and Esme are going to be watching, right?_

I know Edward wouldn't do anything, even if Bella begged, most likely. I like Charlie, but he needs to accept Edward. Bella's not going to be leaving him ever. "Yes, dad, Carlisle and Esme are going to be there." She sighed. _Okay, good. Just be careful. I have to go. Bye. _"Bye." Bella said then clicked the phone shut.

"Jeeze." She said while handing the phone back to me. "Thanks."

"Well, you still have to get stuff, so we have to head back home and get everything. And I think we have to stop by the Newtons store and get some things. So have Edward get over here and tell him we have to leave and I'll get the others." I started walking away then I heard Bella yell.

"Edward! Come on!" When I turned around Edward was already at her side. I shook my head smiling. They are really something.

I told the others that we were heading home and Rose demanded that Jasper and Alice either walk home or go with us. The only problem with them coming with us it that we didn't have anymore room, so they had to walk home. I felt ad for making my children walk home, but Rose was excited. She couldn't believe it actually was happening. I was making the walk him. But they would be getting home before us so she go to pack whatever she wanted. Alice informed me she was going to stop at Bella's and get her stuff, so if she wasn't home before us I would know why.

Alice and Jasper left first, then Rose and Emmett. I could tell he was going ot have fun following them, but I knew Alice and Jasper wernt stupid enough to stay in front of them while they were driving... At least I hope.

I took a quick sweep of the place, to make sure everything was how it was when we came. And, surprisingly it looked good. I climbed in the car and we drove the way home.

It was quiet till we got home and I heard a loud bang coming from inside the house, then a shriek followed. I sighed, "Not even 5 minutes." I said and stopped the car and ran into the house.

No one was downstairs, so I figured it happened upstairs. I took to the stairs and zoomed through the halls until I spotted Emmett and Rose in there room and Rose glaring at Emmett. I saw glass around Emmett's feet and him looking a little more then scared. Big Emmett being scared by petite Rosalie. Hard to believe but that happens a lot.

"Do I want to know how Emmett broke the mirror?" I asked as I looked at Rosalie's mirror that use to be her mothers. That mirror had to be at least 100 years old.

Rosalie didnt answer my quiestion, instead she found her voice to speak. "Emmett McCartny Cullen! That was my mothers mirror! Damn you!" She growled. "I hate you!" She stormed pass me and out into the hall and down the steps, sounding like and elephant.

"Might not want her to hear you calling her that." Edward whispered walking pass me to the next flight of steps.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, your right about that. I fear my life to much." I chuckled. Then I turned back to Emmett when Edward disappeared up the steps. "Now, how did that happen?"I asked pointing to the broken mirror.

"I swear, Carlisle, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to help Rosalie out, with her clothes and I happened to the her brush when she wasn't looking so she didn't catch it and it hit the mirror. I swear. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Emmett. What are we going to do with you?" Without an answer I went to our room and a packed a bag and carried it out to the car, putting it in the trunk. I stood there waiting for the others to put their stuff in the cars. I heard fast paced footsteps coming up the driveway and saw Alice and Jasper running side by side, Alice carrying a bag on her shoulder.

She stopped in front of me and handed it to me, "Here's Bella's stuff, now I got to go get mine." She smiled then dashed off. Jasper sighed then ran after her. I'm telling you, that kid has a lot of patients to deal with her. I think she might have had ADHD when she was human because she is the only vampire I saw that was go talkative and hyper all the time. She never stops. Shes either shopping or talking or both. Poor Jasper.

About 5 minutes later, after everyone was done and in the cars, Alice came out of the house hauling two big suitcases with her and jasper had one small one. "Alice, I'm serious. You don't need all those clothes." I heard him saying as they made there was to the vehicles.

"Well, Im telling you, I do. What if I slip and get mud on my clothes?" She set the suitcases down and went into the garague and pulled her porsch out. She popped the truck open and through the cases in then Jasper put his in too, sighing.

"Okay, Alice. You have a point." I don't know how he deals with her. Maybe its a good thing to be at the hospital all the time.

Everyone was in the cars so I hopped in and started it up, I was about to start moving. "Wait, Bella's not here yet."

I looked in the back seat, looking in the mirror. And sure enough, Bella wasnt in the car. "Where is she?"

"Human moment." He shrugged then Bella came running out of the house. She made it to the car without falling, and jumped in. I lead since we had to go to the Newtons.

When I pulled in everyone got out. Bella and Edward started walking to the store first holding hands. They were so cute together. "Oh no." I heard her say but they were already in before I could ask. The rest of us walked hand in hand with our spouses too.

We got in and I got all that I thought we would need, such as food, bear resistant storage contaiters, extra water, and other essentals. We also had to buy new tents since Emmett and Rose were the last ones in the old set. When I was looking at tents I glared at Rose and Emmett and they just walked away.

I kept going back to the cash register over and over, with more and more. I had at least 10 arm fulls of stuff. I really didn't know if I need all this stuff, but I got it just in case. I did a quick walk through of the whole store one more time and grabbed a few things here and there.

When we were finally done we go checkout and I payed to hefty bill of almost 300 dollars. I got out 3 100 dollar bills and told them to keep the change. By the looks of the ceiling they had quite a bit of water damage. They could use the extra cash.

Everyone had an arm full of stuff but we still had more so Mike Newton offered to help out.

He stayed behind and was talking to Bella but she wasn't saying much since she was trying not to trip since she couldn't see the ground. I looked over at Edward and he looked pretty mad, _Calm down, Edward. _I directed towards him and he looked at me and nodded, saying that he heard me.

Once everything was in the car I thanked Mike, again and he just mumbled a 'yeah'. Then he looked at Bella, like they were dating, then said, "Bye, Bella. Have fun camping." Then disappeared without a backwards glance at the rest of us.

"Ugh! He's such a-" Edward was cut off.

"Edward! Don't you dare." Esme scolded him. I had to laugh. He sometimes had the mouth of a sailor and hes told by Esme not to. Like he'll ever listen. He learned way to much from Emmett and Jasper.

"Sorry, mother. And I have lived over 100 years. I can learn a lot in that time period." He said going around the car and getting in. The others got in their cars and started them up.

I did the same, "Yes but your still 17."

"Yeah, and your point?"

I shrugged, "You should have that type of mouth on you."

Edward chuckled, "That's just a tad bit perverted." Bella joined in and so did Esme, actually. I couldn't help that I eventually did too.

I looked in the mirror, in his eyes, _Smart-ass. _

"Hey, I can have a perverted mind or foul mouth." He said shrugging.

"I would rather none of thee above." He shrugged again and I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the camping area.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. So please review or I might not update, again for a while. And I made this chapter longer. So please review.**


	5. Authors note!

**Okay, this story is on hold at the moment. I want to finish my 'Sports' story first. ONce that one is done I will pick this one back up. I promise. So put this story on Alert so you know when I update. :)**


End file.
